Action ou vérité ?
by Oxytreza
Summary: Quand Bloody Soul et son amie Hina se livre a un jeu débile avec un certain kappa et un bon samaritain... fic inspirée de celle d'Ambrena. CHGEMENT DE RATING POUR LANGAGE VULGAIRE.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai (et oui)

Rating : Je sais pas bien encore… Ca sera noté sur le résumé…

Disclaimer : Bloody est mon personnage (pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas encore, cf « Egg » ou « Walt Disney Pictures présent… ») et Hina le personnage d'une de mes amies.

Ne cherchez pas Sanzo ou Gokû, on ne les verra pas.

J'ai eu l'idée en relisant la fic « Action ou vérité, Sanzo ? » d'Ambrena. Merci Ambra-chan, ça m'inspire ! XD à quand la suite d'Atraer ?

La situation se passe chez Gojyo et Hakkai, avant qu'ils partent pour l'ouest. Bloody et Hina sont là. Elles ont squatté.

Action ou vérité ?

Chapitre 1 : Le jeu

« Alors…Et si on faisais un jeu ? Demanda Bloody.

-Oh oui, cool ! Approuva Hina.

-Rha, vous voulez pas plutôt rentrer chez vous ? Râla Gojyo.

-Nous n'avons presque plus de bière… Tenta Hakkai avec un sourire éteint.

-On se passera de bière. Répliqua Bloody.

-Le jeu sera vachement plus drôle. » Assura Hina en hochant la tête.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

« Alors…Quoi comme jeu ? Demanda Gojyo.

-Action ou vérité. » Répondit Bloody.

Hakkai et Gojyo haussèrent les sourcils.

« Ce jeu pour gamins ? Franchement, on a autres choses à foutre.

-Oui, mais sera rigolo ! Alleeeez… » Supplia Hina en joignant les mains.

Un silence. Puis Gojyo haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hakkai soupirait.

« D'accords, d'accords…

-Youpi ! Mais il y a une règle en plus…

-Laquelle ?

-Si on ne veut ni répondre à la vérité, ni faire l'action, on enlève un vêtement ! C'est un strip-action ou vérité. » Expliqua Bloody.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils. Puis se dirent que finalement, ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Que pouvaient leur demander ces filles qui pourrait les révulser au point de refuser de le faire ? (1)

« Ok. Je commence. » Dit Bloody en levant la main. Elle sembla réfléchir un temps, le menton dans l'autre main. Puis elle se tourna vers Hakkai.

« Hakkai, action ou vérité ? »

Hakkai eut une moue du genre « pourquoi moi ? » et répondit après un temps d'hésitation : « Action.

-Ha haa… Commenta Hina et Bloody en chœur avec un regard complice.

-Quoi ?

-Quand on ne répond pas vérité direct, c'est qu'on a forcément quelque chose à cacher. » Ricana Bloody en plissant les yeux. Hakkai se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

La rousse échangea de nouveau un regard avec son amie et son sourire s'élargit.

« Très bien. Embrasse Gojyo. Sur la bouche. Et dix seconde minimum. »

Les yeux du brun s'élargirent brusquement en même temps que ce de son ami qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Ils échangèrent un regard contrit et horrifié. S'embrasser ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Hakkai regarda Bloody en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle leva les mains, doigts recourbés vers l'avant, comme deux serres prêtent à…

« Je suis plus que prête à t'arracher la chemise. »

Hakkai tressaillit et secoua la tête. « Je crois que je m'en passerais… »

Il eut un sourire faible et se tourna vers Gojyo.

Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et fermèrent les yeux. Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres, ils entendirent un « Tt-tt. Bouche ouverte. Je vous fais grâce de la langue, mais bouche ouverte. »

Ils regardèrent horrifiés la jeune fille goguenarde et son amie morte de rire, appareil photo dans les mains.

Puis, lentement, maladroitement, ils entrouvrirent la bouche et se rapprochèrent de nouveau.

Leurs bouches se joignirent sous les « Ouaiiis ! » des deux amies.

Ils tinrent ainsi pendants douze seconds, soit deux secondes de plus que le temps minimum impartit. Elles applaudirent cet exploit tandis qu'ils se décollaient en soufflant comme des noyés.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si terrible. » Souria Bloody en vérifiant que ses photos soient de bonne qualité. Hakkai avait prit la teinte d'une pivoine en plein épanouissement et Gojyo regardait le plafond en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Hina secoua la tête. « Vraiment…Ce n'est pas un petit baiser qui va vous tuer. » Ils la regardèrent comme pour la contredire.

« Très bien. À moi. Ajouta la jeune fille.

-Hein ? Ce n'est pas plutôt au tour d'Hakkai ? Demanda Gojyo en fixant la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle secoua la tête et Bloody expliqua en effaçant les photos moins bonnes :

-C'est uniquement moi et Hina qui ont le droit à la parole…Vous…Vous nous écoutez et vous avouez ou vous agissez.

-HEIN ? C'est de la triche ! » S'exclama Gojyo, furieux, alors qu'Hakkai devenait blanc comme le linge qu'il avait lavé le matin même. Bloody leva lentement son regard pourpre sur son vis-à-vis. Elle leva la main et, à l'instar de la sorcière dans le « Voyage du Chihiro », traça une ligne imaginaire avec son index, allant de gauche à droite, bien en face du métis.

Celui-ci poussa une exclamation étouffée en sentant sa bouche se sceller. L'ange répéta son manège face à Hakkai et les deux hommes furent bientôt réduit au silence.

« Là. » Dit-elle en posant son appareil. « Je vous ai lancé un sort qui vous empêche de poser des questions. Vous pouvez parler, mais que pour affirmer. »

Ils roulèrent des yeux.

Hina joignit les mains et ajouta avec un grand sourire : « Alors…Gojyo…Action ou vérité ? »

Le métis la fixa puis pu ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre : « Vérité »

Elle fit la moue.

« Bon…Alors…As-tu déjà fantasmé sur Hakkai et combien de fois ?

Gojyo ouvrit la bouche pour dire non, nom de Dieu, et qu'il fallait cesser ce jeu débile.

Ce qui sortit à la place fut :

-Oui. Plusieurs fois. »

Il hoqueta et Hakkai se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et les joues de nouveau cramoisies. Gojyo plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et fixa les deux filles, le regard fou.

« Ah oui. J'avais oublié. Vous ne pouvez pas mentir. Expliqua Bloody en affichant de nouveau son sourire-qui-fait-flipper-les-bishos-sans-défenses-et-même-avec-défense.

Hina gloussa.

-Et bien…C'est à moi… Hakkai… Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Toujours des choses à cacher, hm ? Alors…Lèche l'oreille de Gojyo. »

Hakkai eut un gasp puis ferma les yeux. Puis lentement, il se pencha de nouveau sur son ami et donna un coup de langue contre son appareil acoustique (entendez oreille).

Gojyo ferma les yeux et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pensait que c'était passé inaperçu, mais cela n'avait pas du tout échappé aux deux filles qui échangèrent un regard et un sourire diabolique.

Hakkai se décolla de son ami et sourira, rouge tomate.

Hina joignit les mains : « A moi. Alors, Gojyo. Action ou vérité ?

-Nnh…Action.

-Cool. Fais un suçon à Hakkai. Un qui se voiiit bien.

-Gnh… » Gojyo saisit presque violemment l'arrière du cou du brun et l'attira à lui. Il mordit la chair tendre de la jugulaire de celui-ci qui eut un gasp. Il suça la peau diaphane jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte bordeau.

Il relâcha le cou d'Hakkai et grogna : « Là. Ça va ?

-Plus que parfait. A toi, Bloody-chan.

-Hm…Hakkai ?

-Vérité.

-Haha ! Enfin ! Alors… T'es tu déjà… Caressé en pensant à Gojyo ? »

Silence. Hakkai ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche. Il connaissait la réponse. Il ne voulait pas avouer cette réponse. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir.

Lentement, il leva les mains et retira sa chemise sous les yeux ronds des deux filles et du métis. Malheureusement, il portait un tee-shirt en dessous. Maudit hiver.

Bloody éclata de rire : « Haaa ! Moi je me doute de la réponse ! Okay, j'en pose une autre. »

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à une belle torture yaoitique, Hakkai croisa furtivement le regard de Gojyo. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Il fixait un Hakkai mal à l'aise qui détourna la tête et fixa la fenêtre assombrie par la nuit dehors.

Gojyo n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose de la part d'Hakkai. De la sienne, encore… Mais d'Hakkai ! On parlait bien du même ? Il imagina le brun gémir et se cambrer sous l'action de sa main, et murmurer son prénom.

Il dû se baffer mentalement. Cette vision, il devait se la garder lorsqu'il était seul, sinon…

Le métis regarda Bloody qui semblait avoir trouvé sa torture : « Tu vas déboucler ta ceinture. Lentement. Et la poser sur la table.

-Hein ? Mais je… » Commença Hakkai. Il se tu et soupira. Lentement, comme l'avait ordonné la fille, il déboucla sa ceinture, puis la tira d'un coup sec hors de ses passants. Il la posa sur la table. Il ne voyait pas très bien le but de cette action, mais bon. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre de trop…

Hina se gratta la tête, se posant apparemment la même question que l'ex-humain. Puis elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, le roux. Elle sourit de nouveau et lança :

« Action ou vérité, Gojyo ?

-Action.

-Alors…Lèche biiieeeen lentement le cou d'Hakkai puis souffle un peu d'air froid dessus. »

Gojyo la fixa comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

Puis il s'exécuta, n'ayant pas d'autre choix (vraiment … ?)

Il passa lentement sa langue dans le cou du brun, partant de la clavicule jusqu'à la mâchoire.

Hakkai sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge.

Gojyo souffla doucement de l'air frais sur le trait de salive qu'il avait fait.

Hakkai gémit. Fort. Yeux fermés et lèvres entrouvertes.

Le métis se décolla de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé et Hakkai plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, tous les quatre.

Bloody et Hina échangèrent un regard. _Ça y était presque._

Bloody leva la main en direction d'Hakkai, l'invitant à répondre à la question rituelle du jeu.

« Action. »

Elle sourit.

« Va nous faire un peu de thé, veux-tu ? Et du jus d'orange pour Hina, s'il te plait. »

Hakkai hésita devant cette demande plus qu'étrange. Nul doute que ça cachait quelque chose.

Néanmoins, il se leva et il eut la réponse à son interrogation.

Le pantalon qu'il portait, privé de sa ceinture, tombe subitement sur ses hanches, révélant le haut de son caleçon.

Bloody se retint de baver et Gojyo se mordit la lèvre. Hakkai recula d'un pas puis se retourna, rouge d'humiliation et de gêne.

La rousse expliqua : « Ce pantalon appartient à Gojyo, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il est trop grand pour toi, il te faut une ceinture…D'où ma demande que tu la retires.

-Vous en êtes déjà à échanger les vêtements ? Eh ben dis donc. Siffla Hina et battant des jambes.

-Je…N'avais plus de pantalon propre. (2) » Se justifia le brun, soutenu par Gojyo qui hochait vigoureusement la tête.

Elles échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

Puis se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les hanches découvertes du brun qui s'éloignait vers la cuisinière. Gojyo le dévorait du regard, c'était plus fort de lui. Bloody donna un coup de coude à son amie et indiqua du menton le roux. Hina laqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort.

Elles se regardèrent encore une fois avec un sourire de yaoistes confirmées et regardèrent les deux hommes. Hakkai était revenu à la table et s'était rassis (Damned)

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de revenir aux visages hilares des deux folles.

« Alors… Dit Hina, C'est à mon tour… Gojyo ?

-A… Action. Il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir se contrôler, entre ces actions érotiques et ces vérités crues…

-Embrasse Hakkai. Mais cette fois, plus de quinze seconde, avec la langue. »

Gojyo et Hakkai eurent un gasp en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et Hakkai ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

Le métis glissa sa main dans la nuque du brun pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il s'approcha doucement, lèvres entrouvertes.

Hakkai ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière.

Gojyo l'embrassa. Passionnément. De la façon dont il pourrait embrasser une fille. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du yokai avec un soupir et joua délicieusement avec celle de ce dernier.

Hakkai poussa de nouveau un gémissement, ses paupières se serrant un peu plus. Sa main droite eut un mouvement convulsif, comme s'il voulait la glisser dans les cheveux flamboyant de l'autre homme.

Bloody regarda les deux longues mains fines se crisper sur le tissu du pantalon au niveau des genoux. Elle releva la tête tandis que Hina mitraillait avec son appareil.

Quand ils se décollèrent, Hakkai eut un léger mouvement en avant pour suivre les lèvres de son ami et ils restèrent longuement face à face, très proches, leurs lèvres se frolant.

Ils avaient complètement oublié les deux filles assissent en face d'eux.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, Gojyo s'écarta du brun avec un soupir et Hakkai baissa les yeux.

Elles échangèrent une énième fois un regard et Bloody tapota sa montre.

« Une minute »

Hina hocha la tête et elle se levèrent brusquement sous les yeux ronds des deux amis.

« On y va. Merci pour la super soirée, les mecs !

-Hein ? Que…Vous partez ?

-Oui. On pense que vous avez…Des choses à faire… » Tout en disant cela, Bloody Soul baissa les yeux sur leurs entrejambes, qui dévoilant une proéminence évidente.

Ils rougirent violemment, faisait pouffer Hina qui trouvait le tabou absolument adorable avec cette tête toute rouge.

Elles agitèrent la main et s'échappèrent par la porte, abandonnant les deux hommes à la table. Leurs gloussements résonnèrent quelques temps dans la nuit avant de se faner totalement.

Hakkai et Gojyo échangèrent un regard à leur tour.

L'idée même d'aller dormir dans le même lit leur semblait insurmontable. Pas aorès…Tout ça.

Finakement, après de longues minutes de silence, Hakkai se leva avec un faible sourire.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Dit-il.

Gojyo déglutit en voyant le caleçon toujours dévoilé de son ami et hocha la tête.

-Ouais. »

Il se leva à son tour et suivit Hakkai jusque dans la chambre.

Le brun soupira pour se donner du courage.

Ils se mirent en pyjama chacun de leur côté, dos-à-dos et face aux coins.

Ils se glissèrent au lit en évitant soigneusement de se toucher ou de se regarder.

Quand la lumière électrique fut éteinte et que seule la lune éclairait la nuque qu'Hakkai, le plus près de la fenêtre, Gojyo se tourna vers lui et fixa son dos. Le brun sentait parfaitement le regard brûlant de son ami entre ses omoplates et se mordit les lèvres.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de draps froissés et Gojyo se plaqua contre le brun, l'écrasant contre le matelas.

Hakkai poussa un petit cri de surprise et tenta de se retourner, tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention a la bosse qui se pressait contre ses fesses.

« Gojyo ?!

-Hakkai… Désolé, mais ce jeu de merde m'a trop excité… »

A suivre…

(1) Ha ha, ils ne nous connaissaient pas encore…

(2) C'est quoi cette excuse ? c'est encore plus suspect !

Oui, à suivre, parce que dans le deuxième chapitre…Il y aura un LEMON ! Buahahaha !

Herm. Désolée.

Review ?

(pn, il est une heure du mat, je suis crevée…)


	2. Chapter 2

Whouhoua, attention, celui-là fait peur. J'avais dû un peu fumer avant… Rating M pour langage vulgaire.

Action ou vérité ?

Chapitre 2 : Ses conséquences

« Gojyo ?!

-Hakkai… Désolé, mais ce jeu de merde m'a trop excité… »

Le brun bégaya quelque chose mais fut incapable de former une phrase correcte. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu. Il venait de se faire plaquer nez dans l'oreiller et sa voix était étouffée par le coton. Il sentit le poids du tabou dans son dos et ses mains osseuses brunies de tabac parcourir sa peau tressaillante.

L'ancien humain gémit et tenta à tout prix de réfréner son érection douloureuse. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu du drap et il réussit à articuler, bien que ses paroles soient près d'êtres inaudibles.

« Gojyo…Arrête, on ne peut pas…

-Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda sensuellement le roux dans son oreille. Tout en disant cela, il pelotait tranquillement les fesses du brun qui en grognait de plaisir contenu.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? J'ai déjà fanstamé sur toi. Et pas qu'un peu. Pas juste un petit rêve comme ça, sans que je ne m'en rende compte… Hn-hn. De belles sauteries bien voulues et bien chaudes. »

Hakkai n'en revenait pas. Il savait que son ami n'était pas un modèle de langage, mais là on atteignait des sommets (et encore, pas très haut, sur l'échelle du tabou…).

« Et de plus, ajouta Gojyo, haletant, tu ne sembles pas complètement indifférent à mes charmes, huh ? Tu as retiré ta chemise parce que tu ne voulais pas dire si tu t'étais déjà branlé en pensant à moi… Alors…C'est vrai ? »

Le brun se tortilla, mal à l'aise. De plus, les caresses insistantes de l'homme allongé dans son dos ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

« Je…Huuuh…

-Mmh, Hakkai, quel cul tu as ! » Souffla Gojyo en se penchant soudainement en arrière. Hakkai eut un gasp en se tortilla de plus belle en sentant que le roux avait plongé ses mains dans son pantalon.

« Alors…C'est vrai ? Tu as déjà eu envie de moi ?

-Gojyo…Nh…

-Mh ? Dis-moi… » Il se pencha et lécha le pavillon de l'oreille gauche du brun. Les limiters lui envoyèrent une sorte de décharge, comme presser sa langue contre une batterie de téléphone.

Il grogna de plaisir tandis que ses mains s'occupaient toujours du fessier de son ami.

Ami qui commençait sérieusement à haleter et gémir.

« Han…Han…Gojyo…Nnh !

-Hakkai…

-Gojyo… »

L'ancien humain se tendait en arrière désespérément, appelant à ce que l'autre lui fasse des caresses plus prononcées. Le tabou s'en aperçu et un sourire pervers ourla ses lèvres.

« Oh que oui…On dirait bien…Petit pervers, _tu t'es_ déjà branlé en pensant à moi, hmm ? »

Hakkai ferma les yeux de honte.

« …Oui. »

Un rire grave lui répondit, accompagné d'un froissement de tissu. Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais les referma automatiquement avec un long « Mmmmmh ! » en sentant l'érection brûlante de son ami contre sa peau.

« Gojyo…S'il te plait… » Hakkai se retourna soudainement, et ce geste brusque les firent tous les deux hoqueter, leurs érections se retrouvant pressés l'un contre l'autre, bien que la barrière du pantalon d'Hakkai soit toujours là.

« Nnngh, merde Hakkai ! » Grogna Gojyo en fourrant son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, pantelant.

Sa main droite descendit rapidement le long du ventre écorché du brun et alla se perdre dans le pantalon. Hakkai se cambra avec une exclamation de satisfaction.

Le métis sourit et caressa rapidement le sexe de brun, sans prendre le temps de toucher les points sensibles (qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il avait le même matériel entre les jambes), trop pressé, trop empli de désir.

Hakkai se tordait désespérément sous lui, gémissant son nom sur toutes les gammes possibles et imaginables. Le tabou se redressa et pressa son bassin avec force contre celui de l'homme sous lui.

Hakkai hoqueta et haleta : « Gojyo…Mon pantalon…Vite… » Il ferma les yeux avec un long gémissement et le métis se battit avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

Quand enfin le pantalon fut terrassé, gisait au sol (paix à son âme) Gojyo ne se priva pas pour serrer furieusement son érection contre celle du brun qui se cambra avec un « AH ! » sonore.

Il glissa ses longues mains pâles sous le tee-shirt du roux et planta ses ongles dans ses omoplates. Gojyo grogna et mordit profondément la chair tendre du cou d'Hakkai pour lui rendre la pareille.

Le brun serra les paupières et se mordit la lèvre, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles, entraînant ainsi la pression plus forte des dents de son partenaire dans son cou.

Il grogna et remonta ses mains sur la nuque du métis. Celui-ci grogna de nouveau et donna un coup de langue là où il avait écorché la peau de l'ancien humain.

Hakkai se redressa brusquement, renversant Gojyo sur le dos. Assis sur son bassin, leurs sexes se pressant l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir, il lui retira son tee-shirt avec des geste impatients et brouillons. Il le jeta sur le côté et retira le sien rapidement, exposant son ventre blessé au regard carmin de son ami.

Celui-ci fixa la cicatrice doucement. La cicatrice qu'il avait soignée. Hakkai baissa les yeux sur le visage peigné de tendresse sous lui et il sourit gentiment.

« Gojyo…

-Hakkai…Tu sais…Je crois que j'ai eu le béguin pour toi dès la minute où j'ai vu tes yeux s'ouvrir et se tourner vers moi. »

Hakkai sentit son sourire s'agrandir, ses mains à plat sur le torse du kappa. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement la ligne de la mâchoire de roux, partant du menton pour remonter jusqu'à l'oreille, où il mordilla doucement le lobe.

Gojyo laissa échapper un grognement un peu plus fort. Hakkai lui jeta un coup d'oeil et Gojyo sourit : « Sensible. » Hakkai enfonça son nez contre le cou du métis, câlinant cette zone qu'il venait de découvrir chez son presque-amant.

Il sentit les mains de ce dudit presque-amant lui agripper les fesses et chuchoter : « Dis moi où t'es sensible aussi. »

Hakkai se redressa et roula sur le dos, emportant le tabou au-dessus de lui avec ses jambes. Il attrapa les poignets du tabou et les posa à plat sur son torse. Un temps, puis il fit glisser les paumes échauffées de son partenaire le long de son ventre et les arrêta sur ses hanches. Gojyo baissa les yeux et sourit, caressant doucement la peau à cet endroit. Hakkai soupira et un « Mmh… » contenté franchit ses lèvres closes. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Gojyo se penchait et léchait goulûment l'os saillant de la hanche droite, faisant camber le brun.

« Ensuite ? »

Hakkai rouvrit les yeux et fit glisser les mains du tabou dans son dos, au niveau des reins. Le métis le redressa brusquement, assis sur ses cuisses et massa sensuellement la chute de rein de l'ancien humain, et ce dernier gémit de nouveau en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du roux. « Et…Le cou, Gojyo… » L'interpellé lui jeta un coup d'œil et lécha, mordit, embrassa la nuque et le cou qui se présentait à lui, sous le concert de soupirs et gémissements de son homologue.

« Mmh…Gojyo…Ah ! Hn, oui, là aussi… » Haleta Hakkai au moment où Gojyo lui caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse, là où la chair est plus tendre. Le métis sourit et se pencha en avant, obligeant ainsi Hakkai à se pencher en arrière afin d'offrir son torse aux baisers du tabou.

« Et autre part ?...

-Le nombril… »

Gojyo joua avec le pli si sensuel et sexy chez le brun (1) de sa langue et Hakkai se tortilla de plaisir, un sourire immense sur le visage.

« Et…

-Et ?

-Hum… » Hakkai détourna les yeux, rougissant. Gojyo sourit et sa main s'enroula autour du sexe tendu de son ami.

« Là, hein ?

-Hn ! Oui… »

Gojyo sourit et caressa rapidement le brun, cette fois plus précautionneux à le faire correctement grimper aux rideaux. Hakkai se tendit et se cambra, gémit, cria le nom du tabou, les bras pliés au-dessus de sa tête et les doigts plongés dans ses propres cheveux couleur chocolat.

« Oooh, Gojyoooo…

-Tu veux que je le fasse avec ma bouche ? » La question fit sursauter le brun qui baissa ses yeux flous sur le demi-sang. Il rougit de plus belle et détourna encore une fois le regard.

« Je…Hum…

-T'en crèves d'envie… » Et sans même attendre la réponse du brun, Gojyo prit en bouche son sexe. Hakkai eut un sursaut brutal et se mit à haleter bruyamment.

« Gojyo ! ...Hm…Non, arrête… C'est…Trop…Ah ! » Et il se libéra, surprenant Gojyo qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant la semence du brun se répandre dans sa bouche, le goût âcre attaquant sa langue et son palais.

Il se redressa : « Et ben…T'es rapide, toi…

-Désolé… » Gémit Hakkai, mort de honte. Gojyo se glissa au-dessus de lui, prenant mille soin d'onduler contre la peau du brun tel un serpent. Le brun ferma les yeux avec un « Oooh… » sous ce contact.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, leurs hanches allant et venant l'une contre l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Hakkai tenta de bouger plus violemment, mais Gojyo le retint : « Uh-uh. Contente toi de bouger contre moi. »

Hakkai fronça les sourcils. Et insista. Et insista. Jusqu'à ce que Gojyo gémisse, se cambre et abdique.

« Hakk-kkai…Nnh…J'en peux plus…Je vais exploser si je ne te prends pas tout de suite. »

Hakkai haussa les sourcils, cette fois. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du métis qui pour un temps, eu peur que le brun arrête tout, ne veuille pas être en dessous.

Mais l'ex-humain se contenta d'aller à la commode, d'ouvrir un tiroir et de lancer quelque chose au roux qui le rattrapa au vol.

Un tube de lubrifiant.

Déjà ouvert et utilisé.

Il haussa un sourcil septique et fit la moue tandis que le brun revenait sur le lit, assis sur le bassin du métis qui s'était appuyé contre les oreillers.

« Qui… ? » Demanda d'un vois légèrement acide le métis. Hakkai rougit de plus belle et cacha son faciès une nouvelle fois dans le cou du roux et murmura d'une vois pantelante : « Moi. Seulement moi. »

Oh.

L'image d'Hakkai infiltrant ses propres doigts en lui, paupières serrées et lèvre inférieure maltraitée par la rangée de dents supérieure, traversa Gojyo, ce qui envoya une décharge dans son érection déjà bien durcie.

Il entoura de ses bras la taille mince du brun et ricana dans son cou. Il appliqua là un suçon puis se redressa, planta ses yeux dans ceux si beaux de son vis-à-vis et lui tendit le tube.

« Fais-le. » Demanda-t-il avec une lumière malicieuse et luxurieuse dans ses iris sanguins. Hakkai baissa les yeux, rougissant comme une jeune mariée et sourit. Il prit le tube, l'ouvrit d'un coup de dents et fit couler le liquide translucide (2) dans sa paume ouverte.

Puis il agrippa le sexe du tabou, qui rejeta la tête en arrière sur le haut des oreillers à cette action avec un soupir de satisfaction. Le brun lubrifia doucement son ami, le caressant érotiquement au passage. Une fois qu'il jugea le métis suffisamment glissant, il refit couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et se prépara lui-même, répondant à l'imagination de Gojyo en se mordant les lèvres et fermant les yeux.

Plus qu'émoustillé, Gojyo aligna son sexe avec l'entrée de l'instituteur en glissant un peu en avant, ses cheveux écarlates se dispersant sur la blancheur de l'oreiller.

« Hakkai…C'est bon ? Grouille…

-J'y suis presque, attends… » Répondit Hakkai, aspirant l'air comme un noyé. Soudain, il se cambra et ses traits se détendirent. Il sourit de plaisir et retira ses doigts de son corps avant et s'installer à genoux au-dessus du bassin du demi-sang, ses mains reposant sur ses épaules musclées et bronzées.

« On y va ? » Supplia Gojyo en se cambrant légèrement, tentant d'atteindre les fesses du brun qui eut un léger rire.

« Oui, Gojyo. Sois patient, j'arrive. »

Et il s'empala d'un coup brusque sur la verge du roux, un cri franchissant leurs lèvres en même temps.

Hakkai se mit à trembler, genoux relevés et coudes entre ses cuisses, mains à plat sur le ventre du roux, pieds à plat de chaque côté de ses hanches. Gojyo se redressa et saisit la nuque du brun. Il donna un coup de hanche, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas de mal au yôkai, ils étaient tellement glissant, avec tout ce lubrifiant utilisé…

Hakkai se cambra et les mains de Gojyo glissèrent à toute vitesse le long de ses cuisses pâles et veloutées, jusqu'à saisir ses hanches qu'il massa tendrement tout en commençant à bouger sensuellement en Hakkai.

Celui-ci se cambra de plus belle, enfouissant de nouveau ses mains dans sa nuque, coudes relevés au-dessus de sa tête et ses tibias de nouveaux à plat sur le matelas.

« Ngh…Plus fort…Oh, Gojyo, plus fooort… » Supplia-t-il, déjà accro aux câlins du roux. Ce dernier obéit à la supplication de son amant et bougea plus vite, plus violemment. Hakkai bougeait avec lui, s'aidant des mains.

Le brun était…Tout simplement sublime en plein acte. Ses cheveux adorablement ébouriffés « saut-du-lit » brillaient sous la lumière de la lune et retombaient adorablement sur son visage adorablement rosi de passion, ses lèvres adorablement entrouvertes, gonflées et pulpeuses, sur une langue douce et souple, laissant échapper d'adorables gémissements, ses yeux adorablement à demi-fermés sur ses iris émeraude, ses longs cils projetant une ombre sur ses joues adorablement peau de pêche et rouges.

Oui, il savait que ça faisait sept fois « adorablement », mais Hakkai les valait. En valait même mille.

De son côté, Hakkai suivait de très près les pensées du roux.

Celui-ci était si beau, ses sublimes cheveux rouges devenus noirs dans la pénombre s'étalant sur l'oreiller derrière lui, ses yeux sublimement plissés sur ses iris rubis brillant de désir et plaisir, ses lèvres étirées en un sublime sourire satisfait, ses cils immenses en une sublime courbe au-dessus de ses joues, de sublimes râles venant du fond de sa gorge.

Et oui, ça faisait cinq fois « sublime » mais Gojyo les valait également.

Les deux amants bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, maintenant, leurs bouches collées et leurs mains enfoncées dans la chevelure de l'autre, coupant le crâne sous les masses soyeuses foncées. Des gémissements et des cris emplissaient la pièce, accompagnés du bruit des épidermes frottés l'un contre l'autre, des peaux claquantes l'une contre l'autre, des smacks des langues et des lèvres, du froissement des draps et des grincements du lit.

Hakkai se redressa, les mains sur les épaules de son partenaire et accéléra, ses exclamations de plaisir augmentant dans les décibels. Gojyo grogna de contentement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches osseuses de l'ancien humain.

« Gojyo ! Gojyo, Je vais… »

Et avant même de finir sa phrase, Hakkai se mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure et vint entre leurs ventres, ses paumes se contractant violemment et convulsivement sues les os des épaules du roux.

Ce dernier ne demeura pas en reste et rejeta la tête en arrière avec une exclamation satisfaite, orgasmant à l'intérieur d'Hakkai qui était encore secoué des derniers frissons de son propre plaisir, appuyant fortement ses hanches sur le bassin de son amant.

Haletants, ils se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, les bras d'Hakkai tendrement enroulés autour du cou du métis, sa tête au creux de son cou et ses cuisses serrées sur ses hanches.

« Mmh…Génial… » Soupira Gojyo en nouant ses doigts sur les reins du brun. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, se perdant déjà dans les brumes du sommeil.

« La prochaine fois que je vois ces gamines, je les détruis… Marmotta Gojyo en fourrant son nez dans les cheveux sombres de son amant, léchant la sueur qui coulait dans sa nuque, collant les plus petits cheveux à sa peau pâle.

-Mmh…Leur petit jeu à pourtant bien servit… » Répondit Hakkai en baillant. Gojyo glissant sur le dos, entraînant Hakkai avec lui et tira la couverture sur eux. Il entoura de ses bras les épaules du brun dont la respiration prenait le rythme régulier du sommeil.

« Bonne nuit, Mister Je-Suis-Un-Pervers-Sans-En-Avoir-L'air…

-Ose moi me dire que tu n'as pas aimé…Marmonna Hakkai, sa voix étouffée par les bras et mains de Morphée. Gojyo eut un petit rire avant de bailler à son tour.

-T'as raison. »

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Hakkai étendu sur Gojyo et Gojyo ses bras dans le dos d'Hakkai.

§§§Hakkai qui était encoreHHH

Hina laissa échapper un soupir et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, assisse sous la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Et ben dis donc…Quels pervers, ces deux là… »

Bloody referma les clapets du magnétophone, de la caméra, de l'appareil photo et de l'ordinateur portable où elle avait tout enregistré (Film + bande son + photos) et hocha la tête.

« Tu l'as dit. D'un autre côté, on les a pas beaucoup aidé. Quelles perverses on est aussi… »

Elle rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche SMBA (« Spécial Matage de Bishôs en Action ») et se leva avec une grimace (Toute cassée de partout à force d'être restée accroupie)/

« Allez. On y go, Hina, j'ai des documents intéressant à diffuser chez nous. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

Elles disparurent dans la brume de la nuit, silhouettes machiavéliques et yaoistes…

Fin

(1) J'adore le mot anglais pour « nombril » : « Navel » C'est pas trop sexy comme mot ?

(2) Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai JAMAIS vu de lubrifiant de ma vie. Mais je me doute que c'est pas multicolore…

Et voilààà ! 'Ai tout fini /Fait le geste à la Gad Elmaleh/

J'espère que ça n'était pas trop hard… Quoique certaines doivent s'en frotter les mains…(Pas vrai Seveya ?…)

Reviews, svp !


End file.
